


Two In A Bed

by gotthebiggayquelquefois



Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, cheesy shit, this is the cheesiest shit i ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotthebiggayquelquefois/pseuds/gotthebiggayquelquefois
Summary: "and then... there was only one bed"that's it. that's the plot.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Two In A Bed

**Author's Note:**

> prepare for the cheese
> 
> i'll probably end up swearing in this post just so you know. i'm from the uk i cant fucking help it.

Sully practically fell out of the car when they pulled over at a motel in Yellow Springs, Ohio at 1am. She was exhausted and was seriously questionning why she dropped everything to follow Mulder to Ohio to chase some sort of ghost alien vampire monster at the drop of a hat. She was supposed to be seeing her family this weekend. It was her baby cousin's christening and the entire Scully clan would be gathering. Yet when Mulder plied her with a soft smile and puppy eyes, she'd soon found herself packing a bag and driving off. 

Mulder grabbed both their bags from the car and handed one to the sleepy Scully who was resting against the side of the car. She slumped into Mulder's chest and allowed him to guide her towards the reception, completely disregarding the social norms and careful boundaries because she was tired. Mulder glowed a little inside at the feeling of her arms around him, but tried to stay focused on getting a room and making sure Scully got some sleep. Another night watching Scully walk off into her own room when he wished she was walking into his didn't seem very appetising, but she was pracitcally falling asleep on his arm, so he just needed to locate a bed for her.

This was the thrid motel they'd passed. The first two had large signs advertising that they had no vacancies, so they'd driven on, although they looked much nicer. This was a small, seedy looking motel, that Mulder was sure was frequently visited by a rat exterminator. Despite all this, it was a haven for Scully who had never been so tired.

"One room? Only one?"

"Yes, like I've said twice now," said the frustrated receptionist, "We have one double room free."

"C'mon Scully, let's just keep driving," Mulder murmured, turning to Scully.

"Noooo, I want to sleep," Scully wailed in response, "Please can we just stay here?" She said this with a smile that made Mulder weak at the knees, so he soon found himself being handed the key for room 12 and helping Scully walk towards it. He pushed the door open, and they were both immediately hit with a wave of cold. The night was fairly warm, but it was freezing inside this room. Scully immediately ran forward, kicked her heels off and jumped into the bed, pulling herself under the thin covers, not seeming to notice the Arctic room tempearture. "Guess I'll take the sofa then," Mulder said to himself, flicking the light switch. A feint white light was cast across the rest of the room. The only furniture in the room was the bed, a bedside table and a small armchair. "Oh for fuck's sake," Mulder said, putting the bags down. 

He turned to Scully as he took his coat off, and found that she was still fully dressed in her long coat and suit. She seemed to be almost asleep already, so he sat down on the bed already, and murmured, "I'm just gonna help you take your jacket off." 

"Okay," she said in response, rolling over to make it easier for Mulder to take her coat off. His warm hands brushing against her felt strangley intimate, but neither of them wanted to admit it, so once he'd helped her get out of her coat and suit jacket, he moved away, not wanting to seem invasive. Mulder sat down in the armchair, finding that it was just as uncomfortable as it looked. He leaned back, and watched, grinning slightly, as Scully pulled her socks off from underneath the blankets and threw them onto the floor. Once he was further away from Scully he noticed how cold he was, and he wrapped his coat round himself as tightly as he could. Scully did the same thing with her blankets.

They both remained still for a momemt, trying to ignore the cold and the very uncomfortable funiture that the motel had provided. "Hmmm," Scully moaned, "I'm cold." Mulder stood up and moved towards their bags. 

"Do you want me to get you a jumper?" he asked. She made some sort of noise that signalled that she wanted one, so he dug a soft baggy jumper out of her bag, and then pulled a Nicks hoodie from his bag. He walked over to the bed and placed the jumper down next to Scully. He was about to retreat when she grabbed onto his shirt and bunched it up in her hand. "Come cuddle me," she said softly. Mulder, who wasn't really sure what he'd just heard, managed to stutter something asking her to repeat herself. Scully sat up slightly, looked at Mulder, and said, "C'm here," and tapped the bed beside her. Now that Mulder was sure what she'd said, he didn't have to asked twice. He took off his coat and shoes and got into bed beside Scully. He tried to keep to his side of the bed and respect Scully's personal space, but she wasn't having any of it. 

She rolled over to face him, and slowly began to loosen his tie, slipping it off from around his neck. Mulder was shocked into silence, especially when she repeated his previous act of carefully removing his suit jacket. This time it was him who slightly shivered at the feeling of her hands running over him as she took his jacket off. Then they just lay there, staring at each other in similar states of undress. The time seemed to stand still until Scully suddenly got a mischievious grin on her face, and snatched Mulder's hoodie from his hands and pulled it on over her head. Mulder, not really thinking, grabbed her jumper and tried to put it on. However, although the jumper was oversized for Scully, it was a little too small for Mulder, and it was difficult to fit over his shoulders. Scully secretly admired the way his shoulders looked, with the jumper tight on them. She'd never seen him in anything so soft and fluffy, so she reached out and stroked it.

Of course, sleepy Scully only meant to feel the jumper, but to Mulder, Scully running her hand across his chest was far more suggestive than she intended. What she entirely intended on being suggestive was when she moved closer and ran her hand through his hair, giggling a little at how soft it was. She often daydreamed about how it would feel to be laid in bed with him, playing with his hair. Scully would never be bold enough to actually instigate it, but sleepy Scully was much less concerned with consequences and much more concered with what she wanted. Slowly, she took her hand away from his hair, and trailed it down his face and torso, leaving it to rest in his lap. She then snuggled her head into the pillow, closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep, leaving a shocked Mulder wide awake and unsure about what to do with Scully who was asleep right next to him.

She'd done what she'd wanted to. Perhaps he should do the same. So he let is hand fall into a similar place as Scully's was, and allowed himself to fall into a comfortable doze that eventually became a comfortable sleep. 

Scully awoke the next morning slightly unsure where she was. It was warm and comfortable and there was soft morning light spilling out around her. And then very suddenly she became aware that she was curled up in someone's arms, with her head pressed to their chest. The memories of the previous night and the smell of Mulder's cologne washed over her, and she immeidately jumped back to the other side of the bed, remembering the shameless flirting and the fact that she was wearing his hoodie and the way they'd fallen asleep. "Hey," Mulder said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Clearly her leaping back had woken him.

"Oh. Hey."

"Where you like, drunk last night?" he said jokingly.

"No. I'm so sorry," she said, panicking, remembering the blank stare she got when she touched his chest, and was overwhelmed with guilt. 

"It's just..." he started, before she interrupted with her panicked stream of thoughts.

"I'm so sorry, I guess I was just in a wierd mood and whatever it seemed like I was doing it wasn't that..." she continued, but Mulder zoned out.

"She thinks I didn't want it. That I didn't want her. Shit." He moved over to her side of the bed, and murmured the words "I would like to kiss you now," in her ear, wanting to make very clear what he wanted. "Yes," she said, almost immediately.

"Yes?" he repeated back.

"Yes. I would like you to kiss me also." She seemed almost as stunned as he had the previous night, but the feeling was soon gone as Mulder leaned in and kissed her, and ran his hand into her hair. Scully kissed back, perhaps a little to eagerly, she thought. But Mulder loved it and kissed her in the same way. Neither was sure how long this went on for, but soon they stopped, slowly moving their lips apart. They grinned at each other, only centimeters apart.

"Hey,"Mulder said, grabbing her shirt in a similar way to what she had hours before, "Come cuddle me." She laughed, and easily fell into his arms like it was the only place she was ever supposed to be. And so they laid there, ignoring the ghost monster alien that they had to deal with that day, holding each other close and letting the sun roll over them in the best/worst motel room they'd ever spent a night in.


End file.
